Portal to Another World: The First DanielTDW Series
by DanielTDW
Summary: DanielTDW, a Minecraft User, is Transported into the game he loves most: Minecraft. While he is there, he discovers Minecraft's Best Kept Secret: Everything in the Game is Alive! All the mobs on the Servers of Minecraft want to escape and take over the physical world. It will take bravery, courage, friendship and teamwork to stop the mobs and for Daniel to return home again.


**CHAPTER 1**

DanielTDW

" _Where the heck are you guys?"_ A herd of monsters was chasing DanielTDW. Zombies, Skeletons, Giant Spiders, Endermen, you name it! _"Hold on DanielTDW,"_ said one of his teammates, EnderGamer999. _"We're coming to help with fighting the monsters". "Just keep running, DanielTDW,"_ said his other teammate, ZombieStriker101. _"We'll be there as soon as we can!"_ When DanielTDW's teammates arrived, DanielTDW got his iron sword out, don on his iron armour, placed his items he will need in his hotbar in an organised fashion and was ready to fight alongside his team. _"You guys ready to fight?"_ asked DanielTDW. _"We're ready, DanielTDW,"_ said EnderGamer999. _"Yeah, DanielTDW,"_ said ZombieStriker101. _"No matter what, we will be here by your side, all the way!"_ When, all of a sudden, three giant dragons appeared out of nowhere! It was DanielTDW, EnderGamer999 and ZombieStriker101's dragons! Their dragons had their own looks. ZombieStriker's dragon had light blue scales with dark blue & yellow patterns all over it, had yellow eyes and its name was DragonKnight. EnderGamer's dragon had dark green scales with light green on its wings, it had cacti green eyes and its name was ForestHunter. DanielTDW's dragon had a mixture of light grey and white scales with see-through blue wings, it had light blue eyes and its name was LegendGhost. DragonKnight, ForestHunter and LegendGhost killed the monsters with their dragon breath, and then landed in front of their keepers. _"Good boy, DragonKnight,"_ said ZombieStriker. _"You guy did a good job at killing those monsters,"_ said EnderGamer. _"You guys saved us from those mobs,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Especially you, LegendGhost. You were the one that used your stealth power to turn you, DragonKnight and ForestHunter invisible. Great thinking, LegendGhost"_ _"Well guys, I think this calls for a celebration!"_ said EnderGamer. _"Yeah, but right now, we need to get some sleep,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Let's go back to the base and put the dragons in their rooms, then we will get some sleep." "Ok, DanielTDW,"_ said ZombieStriker. Once they put the dragons in their rooms, they all said goodnight to each other and one by one, they each hoped off their laptops and went to bed.

CHAPTER 2

The Pixelator

DanielTDW is a Minecraft gamer who loves to work together, add mods, build bases and be part of a team. Before DanielTDW knew about Minecraft, he just built with Lego, and he built amazing pieces of architecture. One time he built a life-sized castle out of Lego bricks, Lego Mindstorms mechanisms, and a whole lot of other Lego pieces. When DanielTDW's father heard about Minecraft, he thought he should get it for his son. DanielTDW's father saved the surprise for DanielTDW's 8th birthday. When DanielTDW opened it, he had the surprise of his life. His father showed DanielTDW how to make his own worlds, his own username, his own skin (a.k.a. costume) and he went straight to work building his own world. In 1 month, DanielTDW had already knew how to do coding for mods, how to make texture packs and he built 10 worlds with cities about 100,000,000 blocks long in every world.

The next day, DanielTDW was just about to log into Minecraft, when he saw some sort of stage. When DanielTDW went over to have a closer look, he realised it was his father's latest invention, the Pixelator. His father had been experimenting with furniture, electronics, hardware, etc... When DanielTDW went to stand on the Pixelator, it started up. Before he could get out, a force field started to generate around him. He was trapped. Then, with a blinding flash of white light, DanielTDW was drifting into unconscious.

CHAPTER 3

Minecraft

When he regained conscious, he could hear pigs, sheep, cow and chickens. When he went to rub his hand against his forehead, it felt different. It somehow felt…. Blocky? When he opened his eyes, he had a surprise that almost made him have a heart attack! His hand was made out of blocks! His whole body was made out of blocks! He looked around himself, and he had a surprise that made him think he was dreaming. He was inside the game of Minecraft! _How is this even possible?_ Thought DanielTDW. Then all of the pieces fell into place. _The flash of light. The accident. The Pixelator._ The Pixelator! Somehow the Pixelator transformed his whole body (including his bones and organs) into pixels and teleported him to the digital world. _But why would it choose to teleport me into Minecraft?_ Thought DanielTDW.

Then he remembered that he left the laptop on in his basement, logged on and in the Minecraft world that he and his friends have their dragons, their base, their emergency supplies. _The emergency supplies!_ Snapped DanielTDW's mind. If he were on his team world in Minecraft on his laptop, then that would mean that he was in the exact same world! However, before he could start heading in the way of his base, he realised he would need supplies to survive the nights ahead first. _Ok, what I need,_ thought DanielTDW. _Food, tools, weapons, building supplies and shelter._ After a few minutes (in physical time, not Minecraft time), he had food, weapons, building supplies and tools. _Now all I need to do is find shelter_ , thought DanielTDW. DanielTDW could not shake this feeling that he had forgotten something. _Armour!_ Snapped DanielTDW's mind. He had forgotten about armour! _However, I do not have time to make any armour,_ thought DanielTDW. _The sun is setting, and I do not have any shelter yet._ Before DanielTDW went to work building a hut, he saw some light coming from a cave. _What could that be?_ Thought DanielTDW. As DanielTDW went closer, he drew his wooden sword out, ready for any monster that might attack him. _Could it be a dungeon or an abandoned mine?_ Thought DanielTDW. _No, not this close to the surface._ When he looked around the corner, there was a pool of molten rock. _Lava!_ Thought DanielTDW. _So that is what the light is coming from._ DanielTDW got his shovel, pick ready, and started to make a little cavern around the pool of lava. Once he was done, he had a little hidey-hole to stay in.

A few days later, DanielTDW had all the equipment he needed. He had some stone tools, some new armour (and a few spares, just in case), a bow with a stack of arrows and a new iron sword. _Now I am ready to go and explore,_ thought DanielTDW, feeling confident. _Now, where should I go first?_ He looked around the terrain. When he looked at the village, he knew that would be a good place to start. _"Beware monsters!"_ confidently shouted DanielTDW. _"DanielTDW is here!"_

CHAPTER 4

The Village

Once he got to the village, he heard some zombies trying to get into the houses. " _So, you want to fight?"_ said DanielTDW. _"Come on, let's dance!"_ DanielTDW did his very own, unique combo strike: a jump in the air then spins in the air with his sword as the edge of the spin top and cut right through the middle of the zombie. _"I think I'm going to call that combo strike, The Spinning Razor Blade!"_ said DanielTDW. He always loved making up new combo moves. When he was finished with the other zombies, he heard cries. They were not coming from users, they were coming from….the NPCs. _"GRIEFERS!"_ yelled a villager. Then, with a gigantic thundering boom, three beacon-like beams shot into the sky as three users appeared, right where the beams of light were. _"Come on guys,"_ said one of the users (probably the team leader). _"Let's punch this little NPC child!"_ When DanielTDW reached the users, he saw them start hitting a NPC child. _"Hey, you!"_ said DanielTDW. _"Stop hurting them!"_ _"Why, they're just NPCs,"_ said one user. _"They don't have feeling like us!"_ Punch. Stab. _"Stop!"_ said DanielTDW. Punch. Stab. _"I SAID STOP!"_ He drew out his sword and started slashing away at the user right in front of him, slashing once, and then twice. After the third strike, the user perished. Then he started slashing away at the other users. Once he finished them off, an enderman teleported right in front of him. However, before DanielTDW could make his move, the enderman hit him hard in the head. However, before falling unconscious, he heard the enderman speak. _"You have interfered with something that does not concern you, User-That-Is-Not-A-User,"_ said the enderman. _"Soon, this village will fall. All villages on this server will fall to the ground. And once we reach The Source, then there will be nothing that can stop us from invading the world that you come from. And soon, very soon, we will overrun the physical world, and your kind… will fall."_

CHAPTER 5

The Mayor

When DanielTDW woke up, he found himself laying in a bed, in some sort of room. He quickly went to feel his face. It was still blocky. _I am still in the game… it is still real,_ he thought to himself. When he looked around the room, he saw a door. Then, with a stroke of confidence and a shiver of fear at the same time, he drew his sword out, ready to fight. He opened the door and found himself in another room. To his right was another door. Slowing to sneak pace, he went to the door, ready for any monsters that might attack him. When he opened that door, he found himself outside, in the middle of the village. And there, right in front of him, were all the NPCs that lived in this village. _"Hi, thanks for getting me into bed before I was dead,"_ said DanielTDW. Silence. _"I know you can talk,"_ said DanielTDW. _"I heard you talking when the griefers came."_ Silence. _"My name is DanielTDW, and I will protect you from any other griefers that come to your village."_ Silence. Then, the little girl NPC child that he had saved earlier came out of the crowd. _"Thank you for saving me from those griefers last night,"_ she said. DanielTDW put his sword away and then patted the NPC girl on the head, making her lean more into his chest. Then all the villagers walked over to him and started to group around him. Then, one NPC signalled the rest of the NPCs to come against the building wall. _"I am the Mayor of this village,"_ he said. _"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you would like."_ When they looked above his head, everyone started to gasp and whisper among each other. _The Beam… The Beam… The Beam,_ they muttered. _The Prophecy… The Prophecy… The Prophecy._ He looked above his head, and saw nothing. _"What is this prophecy?"_ said DanielTDW _"What are you talking about?" "The prophecy tells us of an impending battle, great enough to wipe out our village,"_ the Mayor explained, his eyes glancing above DanielTDW's head, then back down to his face. _"Not just our village,"_ said a voice from the crowd. _The Beam… The Beam…_ quietvoicesmuttered _. "True,"_ the Mayor continued, his voice loud compared to the hush of all the others, _"not just our village, but all villages." "All villages… why? How is this possible?"_ DanielTDW asked. _"The mobs are multiplying on this server plane, growing their number and their strength,"_ the Mayor explained. _"Soon, they will overwhelm our world and destroy every living thing." "But why?"_ DanielTDW asked, glancing up again. He still did not see anything. _"What are you saying? What is really going on here?"_ he asked the crowd of NPCs. Finally, one of the villagers spoke up in a clear voice, his words rising above the rest. _"The Creator!"_ the voice shouted. _"He must see the Creator!" "What?"_ DanielTDW said. _The Creator… The Beam… The Prophecy,_ muttered the NPCs. _"Yes,"_ said the Mayor. _"He must see the Creator. Please follow me. Everyone tend to your duties. We still have a lot of sunlight left and much to do before the next attack comes. Now go. I will take this user that doesn't look like a normal user to see the Creator."_ The villagers started to disperse, murmuring to each other as they went. _"That's strange,"_ DanielTDW said. _"The terrible enderman last night called me something similar. He called me User-That-Is-Not-A-User, kind of, like what you just said. What does this mean?"_ Then, all the villagers turned to DanielTDW, their faces filled fear and surprise of worries. _"Yes, we must get you to the Creator right away,"_ said the Mayor, a serious tone in his voice.

DanielTDW followed the Mayor to what looked like some sort of church. Once they were inside, the Mayor spoke up. _"Get your pick out,"_ the Mayor said. _"What do you mean 'Get your pick out'?"_ said DanielTDW. _"Just trust me."_ Once DanielTDW got his pick out, the Mayor said _"Now dig right here."_ looking at the block right in front of him. When DanielTDW mined the block of cobblestone right in front of the Mayor, he thought that there would be just dirt underneath it. However, to his surprise, there was a ladder leading down into an underground tunnel. _"The Creator is at the end of the tunnel,"_ the Mayor explained. _"And we are really sorry about the darkness. We did that so if someone or something finds the tunnel, they would think that it was a fake tunnel to the Creator." "It's ok,"_ DanielTDW said. _"I've been in the dark lots of times when I was building homes for other people."_ Before DanielTDW even took a step, the Mayor spoke up. _"Before you go in,"_ the Mayor said. _"There is a secret switch in the tunnel that reveals a secret room. You see, we do not just track, forge, garden, dig, mine, and hunt. We also do mechanics. You will find contraption in the room. That is our Server Teleporter; it has a computer screen that shows a list of locations, in this server and other servers. If you select Creator's Workshop, then you will be teleported to the Creator's Workshop. It will look like you are still at the start, but the door will be closed. So if you flick the lever, you will see that you are in a workshop." "Ok, thanks Mayor,"_ thanked DanielTDW.

CHAPTER 6

Creator

After a few minutes, he found himself in a workshop filled with NPCs that did not have their arms linked. When he got out, a wise-looking elderly man stepped forward, in the direction of DanielTDW _"Well, well, well, this is interesting,"_ said the elderly man. _"Who are you?"_ said DanielTDW. _"When I came to this village to find answers, I keep finding more questions."_ His questions started to turn into a beg, _"Please, help me." "Don't worry, my young friend,"_ the elderly man said. _"All of your questions will be answered. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Creator. Well, at least for this village I am their Creator."_ Then Creator looked above DanielTDW's head. _"DanielTDW am I right?"_ said Creator. _"Don't worry; we will try to help you as much as we can." "Wait, how do you now my name?"_ asked DanielTDW. _"It's floating above your head, like all the other users,"_ Creator explained. DanielTDW looked above his head, and did not find any writing. _"You can't see you name, only everyone else,"_ Creator explained. _"All one has to do is read it. Come walk with me."_ Creator put one of his arms over DanielTDW's shoulder. _"I'm guessing you were sent by the Mayor?"_ Creator asked. _"That's right, and he also told me a little bit about the prophecy. Could you tell me a bit more about the prophecy, please?"_ Creator had a thought for a moment. _"I shall tell you about the prophecy,"_ Creator answered. _"The prophecy tells about a young user, the chosen one, who is you-""Yeah, I figured that out,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Let me continue,"_ said Creator, in a calm, sensible tone. _"The prophecy says that when the chosen one, the User-That-Is-Not-A-User, appears, the countdown to the final battle of worlds, both physical and digital, begins. It says that if the User-That-Is-Not-A-User is defeated, the Gateway of Light will open and then all of the mobs in the digital world will be able to go through the Gateway of Light and into the physical world. The prophecy doesn't state how the Gateway of Light will affect or it will happen, maybe the mobs will go through the way you came into our world." My father's Pixelator,_ thought DanielTDW. He imagined zombies, skeletons, slimes (of all size), endermen, giant spiders and creepers coming out of his basement. Zombies' claws slashing at his little brother and sister, skeletons shooting arrows at his mum and dad, and then all of the other mobs entering his basement through his father's Pixelator. Then he imagined the boss mobs, like the Ender Dragon, the Wither and Herobrine, coming out of his basement and destroying all of the countries in the world, killing other people, and taking the world for their own. _"So how are we supposed to defeat them all?"_ DanielTDW asked. _"Where is the battle going to take place?"_ _"The prophecy says that the battle will take place at the Source."_ _"The Source?"_ said DanielTDW, puzzled. _"What is the Source?"_ _"The Source is the main software where all the Minecraft planes, worlds, and servers are created. You know how sometimes you cannot choose what kind of world you want. Well, that is because the biome is based on one bit of the Source. That's how all Minecraft worlds are created." "How am I going to fight against all of those mobs, I'm just one person?"_ DanielTDW asked. _"You must, the User-That-Is-Not-A-User must lead us,"_ said Creator, loud enough for about a dozen villagers to hear. _"But I'm just one person, we would need an army to defeat the mobs,"_ said DanielTDW. _"The User-That-Is-Not-A-User must lead us,"_ said Creator, loud enough for about fifty villagers to hear now. DanielTDW looked around, and he broke a villager's crafting bench in frustration. Instead of the villager's arms linking back together, his arms stayed free. _"Arms! He's got arms!"_ said DanielTDW, surprised. Creator examined the free-armed NPC, and then DanielTDW threw his sword at the villager. The NPC caught the sword, a twinkle of excitement inside his eyes. Creator nodded at DanielTDW, And DanielTDW nodded back. _"The User-That-Is-Not-A-User will lead us!"_ Creator shouted, like a battle cry.

" _Ok, first we're going to need to free all of the NPC's hands all over this server,"_ DanielTDW explained. _"Send out villagers into the Minecart network and tell them how to free their hands."_ Creator signalled one of the villagers to him and whispered something into his ear. _"There,"_ said Creator. _"It will be done." "Great,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Second, I'm going to need to have a private place, I'm going to call for some help."_ A few minutes later, DanielTDW was in the back room of the Mayor's house.

CHAPTER 7

Friends

 _Ok,_ thought DanielTDW. _I know you are out there, looking for me, and I am going to need all of your help._ DanielTDW imagined sitting in his basement, playing Minecraft. He imagined typing away at his keyboard. _EnderGamer999, tp to me._ _ZombieStriker101, tp to me._ He waited nothing happened. He tried concentrating harder. _EnderGamer999, tp to me. ZombieStriker101, tp to me._ Nothing happened. Then he concentrated even harder. He could fell his health getting low. _TP TO ME,_ DanielTDW thought, harder and harder he tried to concentrate. _Ok._ At first, there was nothing. Then there was a thundering "Ka-Boom". Then the server beam appeared, and his two teammates, EnderGamer999 and ZombieStriker101, suddenly teleported right in front of him. _"Hi, DanielTDW,"_ said EnderGamer. _"We've been looking all over for you,"_ said ZombieStriker. DanielTDW let out a gigantic sigh of relief. _"Why are you so relieved?"_ EnderGamer asked. _"For you guys coming here,"_ DanielTDW answered. _"I'm in a bit of a situation here." "What kind of situation?"_ ZombieStriker asked. _"On you laptop, is Minecraft lagging?" "No, not really,"_ DanielTDW answered. _"You guys remember my father's latest invention?" "Yeah, the pixel… thingy,"_ said EnderGamer. _"The Pixelator, yeah. Well, long story short, I accidently got shot by it and now I'm inside Minecraft." "What are you talking about?"_ asked ZombieStriker. _"Guys, I can feel everything,"_ DanielTDW explained. _"I can feel the pain when being attacked by monsters, I can feel the pain from when an NPC is in pain, I can hear the pain and fear of when an animal is being killed, I can feel the coldness of the water on my skin, and I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin." "Then just log off Minecraft?"_ suggested EnderGamer. _"But the problem is, I don't know what will happen when I die. And I'm afraid to find out,"_ DanielTDW explained, fear floating in his mind. _"Then one of us will just go to your house and turn your laptop off,"_ ZombieStriker said. _"There's no time,"_ DanielTDW said. _"The Pixelator is still powered on and I have to defeat all the mobs in this server so they don't get to the next server, closer to the Source!" "What are you talking about?"_ EnderGamer asked. DanielTDW explained about the prophecy, about the Source, about the Pixelator being the Gateway of Light, and about if the mobs defeat him, then they will be able to use the Gateway of Light to transport themselves into the their world, the physical world, and take over the physical world and make it into their own image. Right after DanielTDW got the villagers to talk and make plans, DanielTDW's two teammates started marking out and choosing what traps to use and how to fortify, not just their village, but also all villages across all of the servers in Minecraft.

After they had fortified all of the villages across every server, DanielTDW got Creator, the Mayor and his teammates to follow him and talk about what they would need.

CHAPTER 8

The MineDragon HQ

" _Ok, tomorrow, I'm going to need some supplies,"_ DanielTDW explained. _"I'm going to need: a new sword, a new set of armour, some food, some building materials, some redstone mechanisms, some cool-looking shields and some enchanted golden apples. We have to deny the mobs any victory, any XP. Once we get through the night, we are going to set our own little trap for the mobs. EnderGamer, ZombieStriker once the night is over, go find a good place for the trap. Try gathering enough high-levelled users to destroy all the mobs on this server. Try to have a little fun with setting trap. Make a few surprises for the mobs; maybe some murder holes, some lava moats, maybe set a few manikin statues around so we can trick the mobs and set the trap. Make sure you also try to tp to our base and get our dragons over here. Once that is done, I will-""What a minute,"_ said the Mayor, fear suddenly in his voice. _"Did you just say dragons?" "Don't worry, Mayor,"_ ZombieStriker explained. _"These dragons are tamed. They will not hurt you, unless you hurt them. Besides, they don't look or act like the Ender Dragon, they just follow our orders." "That's right,"_ DanielTDW said. _"Now, as I was saying, I will lead all the mobs on this server to the location of the trap. Once we get there, the mobs will try to get inside. We will leave the dirt where it is, allowing the endermen to take the blocks of dirt and letting them in. Once they are in, we will get into positions, and be ready to spring the trap. Got it?" "We got it, DanielTDW,"_ said EnderGamer. _"You just worry about louring all the mobs to that location, and we'll take care of the rest."_ After the night of the battle, the mobs lost, and did not get to take the XP. Once the sun rose, EnderGamer and ZombieStriker went out to find their base (which they like to call "The MineDragon HQ"), bring their dragons back (except DanielTDW's dragon) and then go build the trap. However, before them both went to get the trap ready, EnderGamer was going to take DanielTDW to The MineDragon HQ to get his dragon, LegendGhost. _"May I come as well?"_ asked Creator, a tone of excitement and hope. _"No offense, Creator,"_ EnderGamer said. _"But The MineDragon HQ is for members of the MineDragon Team only. Sorry."_ A look of disappointment replaced the smile of hope and excitement on Creators face. _"Well, EnderGamer,"_ said DanielTDW, with a mixture of sadness and happiness. _"I think we can make these villagers honorary members of the MineDragon Team."_ A look of excitement and happiness spread across every NPC's face as they realised that they were going to join the User-That-Is-Not-A-User's team. After a few minutes (in the physical world), they arrived at a mountain that looked like a giant mouth with razor-sharp teeth. _"Ok, we better make sure no one's looking,"_ said EnderGamer, quickly scanning the area. _"Ok, I think it's safe to go in. Hold on tight you guys."_ Suddenly, EnderGamer's dragon, ForestHunter, started to dive into the mouth of the mountain (which they called "Ghost Dragon Mountain") and then Creator realised that they were about to crash. Creator braced for impact. Then he realised that they were still diving. Creator looked up, and was astounded by what he saw. He was in a giant tunnel leading to the some sort of room. _"What's wrong?"_ asked EnderGamer, a bit surprised that he Creator was amazed. _"I thought you knew that everyone could use secret entrances?" "I thought we were going to die back there,"_ said Creator, still astounded by everything around him. Then he punched DanielTDW on the arm. _"Ow! What did you do that for?"_ asked DanielTDW, a mixture of both pain and anger in his tone. _"Why didn't tell me that at the cave floor was actually the secret entrance?"_ Creator said, with a mixture of both astoundment and annoyance in his tone. _"Then where would the fun be in that?"_ DanielTDW said, bit of humour in his voice. _"If you guys are finished mucking around,"_ said EnderGamer. _"We still have to get through the doorway to get inside."_ EnderGamer went over to a block of iron and pressed it like a button. Before Creator could say that blocks are not buttons, the wall disappeared, revealing a secret passage. At the end of the passageway, they were right in the middle of the biggest base ever created in Minecraft. It was about 50 times bigger that Creator's workshop. There were armour stands that had strange armour that Creator could not figure out what it was. _"What is this armour?"_ asked Creator. _"That is our special super hero armour,"_ EnderGamer explained. _"It's a part of our base. With each superhero, they have their own special weapon that people in the physical world call gadgets. Each gadget has its own unique ability."_ After EnderGamer and DanielTDW gave Creator a tour of The MineDragon HQ, they went to the dragon nest. _"This is where we keep our dragons,"_ said DanielTDW. Then DanielTDW went over to a chest. _"And in this chest is where we keep the dragon eggs. And do not worry; they will only hatch when they are placed down. That is the end of the Tour of the MineDragon HQ. We have to hurry! It is almost night. However, we still have to get out of the base and go to the trap. But first, I have to get my dragon."_ DanielTDW went over to his dragon, LegendGhost. When he opened the gate, LegendGhost looked at him. _"Hey, LegendGhost,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Remember me? Your personal trainer? Your keeper? Your father? Your owner?"_ The dragon gave a roar of excitement. Then LegendGhost rubbed his head against his keeper's chest. _"It's good to see you too, LegendGhost,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Now, LegendGhost, we are going to have a little fun with those monsters. And this is my friend, Creator. He is the one that put your egg in the jungle temple for me to find. So if you try to hurt him, you are in big trouble."_ DanielTDW got his dragon's saddle out and attached it to his dragon. He climbed on, a smile of hope and excitement on his face. He turned to Creator. _"So,"_ DanielTDW said. _"Are you going to hop on or what?" "Well, it's just that,"_ Creator explained. _"Your dragon looks kind of…. I don't know… creepy." "He is ghost dragon, Creator!"_ DanielTDW explained. _"He's supposed to have bones across his chest. Light blue see-through wings. And the saddle is supposed to have a skull on it because he's a ghost."_ Creator just stood there, a look of fear on his face. _"Come on,"_ said DanielTDW. _"Do we want to get rid of the monsters or not?" "He's right,"_ said EnderGamer. _"The only way to get rid of the mobs on this server is to either kill them, or for users to leave you NPCs alone and let them turn you into villager zombies." "So,"_ said DanielTDW. _"What's it going to be?"_ Creator just stood there, thinking, with his hand on his chin. _"Ok,"_ said Creator. _"Let's do it!" "Now that's more like it!"_ said EnderGamer. DanielTDW put his hand down to Creator and lifted onto the saddle, behind him. _"Ready for lift-off?"_ asked EnderGamer. DanielTDW nodded back. _"In 3…. 2… 1… LIFT OFF!"_ yelled DanielTDW.

CHAPTER 9

The Trap

That night, DanielTDW, Creator, EnderGamer, ZombieStriker and their dragons were flying through the air to the Mob Trap they had set up. When the monsters started taking down the dirt wall, the four companions were at the trap, ready to take down the monsters. Once the monsters were in, the companions started to worry. _"Where are the other users?"_ DanielTDW asked, worried. _"They should be here,"_ said EnderGamer. When suddenly, high-levelled users appeared out of nowhere. These users were also famous Youtubers. DanielTDW could see Stampylongnose, SB737, DanTDM, PopularMMOs, RPMX13, TheAtlanticCraft, PaulSeersSr, SuperGirlyGamer, and other famous Youtubers. _"Thank you guys for coming,"_ said DanielTDW. The Youtubers laughed. _"We're not here to help you!"_ said PaulSeersSr. _"Haven't you heard the news? When users die, we are kicked out of the game. It doesn't show the ban hammer, we just are kicked out."_ _"So you wanna fight?"_ said DanielTDW. _"Come on, mobs, let's dance!"_ Then the users raised their swords with might. _"FOR MINECRAFT!"_ Enderus then appeared out of nowhere, smiling a big, evil, toothy grin. _"So,"_ screeched Enderus. _"This is all that the User-That-Is-Not-A-User gives me."_ Then Enderus laughed at DanielTDW. _"You are so pathetic, User-That-Is-Not-A-User!"_ Screeched Enderus. _"And all you can do is gather a tiny group of users to help you. You are just an idiot, User-That-Is-Not-A-User. Monsters, attack!"_

CHAPTER 10

Next Level

DanielTDW and Creator died through that battle. When DanielTDW regained conscious, Light was flowing into his eyes. When he went to look at his hands, they were still blocky. _I am still in Minecraft,_ thought DanielTDW. _It is still real._ When he remembered Creator dying, he saw his XP float throughout Minecraft. _"CREATOR! You didn't die,"_ DanielTDW yelled out to no one. _"Your XP is floating throughout Minecraft! You are still in my heart, in everyone's heart!" "Well, that's nice to know."_ DanielTDW turned around, and saw a little boy standing right behind him. _"What did you say?"_ asked DanielTDW. _"I said that's nice to know,"_ repeated the young boy. _"Who are you?"_ asked DanielTDW. _"Just put your hand on my shoulder,"_ the young boy explained. _"Drain all other sounds from your head. And just concentrate on my voice."_ DanielTDW followed the boy's instructions. When he closed his eyes, he could see Creator, humming his joyful song. _"CREATOR! YOU'RE ALIVE!"_ shouted DanielTDW, giving the boy a huge hug. _"I have died one time today,"_ said Creator. _"And I don't want to die a second time."_ After they talked to each other about what had happened, they went to planning. _"So what should we do now?"_ asked Creator. _"I think we should find another village,"_ explained DanielTDW. _"Help fortify that village, and maybe get more supplies and more friends."_ And with that, the two friends went off to find a village. DanielTDW knew a lot about Minecraft. However, what DanielTDW did not know, is that this was just the beginning of their adventure. The Quest to find his Portal home had begun.

The End?

 **Make sure you look for my next book in the DanielTDW Series: Portal to The Hidden City, where DanielTDW and Creator will try to find a village, facing another villain, fighting an old villain and will be finding a hidden city in the Ocean Biome.**


End file.
